


I'm Fine

by WizardKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt Merlin, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Not between Merlin and Arthur, One Shot, Poor Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tries to ask for help but the only words that leave his mouth are I'm fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**I’m fine** ; this seemed to be a regular saying for Merlin now, any question that didn’t need a specific answer was followed by this sentence and everyone accepted it

 

_‘You look ill Merlin, are you okay?’ …. “I’m fine”_

_‘Hey Merl’s fancy some Chinese?’ …. “I’m fine thanks”_

_‘Merlin sweet heart you look tired?’ …. “I’m fine mum’_

_‘Tea?’ …. “I’m fine”_

_I’m fine.. I’m fine.. I’m fine – a lie that everyone took as truth_

It didn’t matter if it was a question by his small group of friends, his boss or his family they all got the same short to the point answer and they all accepted it and moved on, moved on and didn’t see the pleading look that shadowed behind his eyes

 

**_****_ **

 

It started about 7 months ago _‘roughly’_   Merlin went from a normal free life loving 20 year old to a closed off adult who seemed lost in his own head, yet no one saw his dramatic change

 

 

Actually he was telling another lie by saying he was lost in his own head, he was never alone in his own head; not even at work or when he slept. The familiar voice still seemed to circle around his brain making its self known. And the problem was Merlin couldn’t rid of it because the voice echoed through his head making every corner quake with its presence

 

 

Now it’s not the voice many of you are thinking…. No this wasn’t depression its the same voice as the man that sleeps by his side, the same man who waits not so patiently for his breakfast at their kitchen table every morning, it’s the voice that filled the small flat with fear and longing; longing to be free from it’s icy clutches 

 

Merlin longed to speak out, to stop saying the same old sentence and actually shout out that he needed help because he knew everyone around him would help him if he said the two simple words; yet the words never came… so his help never came

 

 

He knew if he said them to Arthur and Gwaine they would both come in fist’s raised high like they were clutching steal between their clenched fingers; they would be his knights who protected him from the tyrant

 

He also knew Lance and Gwen would be there for him in their usual kind and gentle way, they’d help him leave behind the noise that would fill the crabby old flat he’s been trapped in for so long

 

Also he knew Percy, Leon and Elyan would be there to pick up the pieces left behind by Arthur and Gwaine making sure nothing remained

 

 

But he couldn’t do that; he couldn’t speak out for help because that voice stopped him in every way, those hands that bruised his skin stopped him, the words that cut like a butter knife stopped him, the face of his tormenter stopped him. Everything stopped him from becoming free; he was trapped and controlled by a domineer who’s raised hands and raised voices ruled him

 

And he was the weak link who didn’t fight back, who didn’t ask for help

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think i'll be adding anything to this - Its just something that popped into my head as i made breakfast


End file.
